Rocky Mountain Mew Mew
by Xephy-chan
Summary: When aliens start attacking the USA, they go after the Rocky Mountain states first. Here lives Rochelle, sick with the flu and sick of hearing about aliens, and Chase, a guy who follows in Ryou's footsteps, along with many others. Welcome to the team RMMM
1. Chapter 1

Oooooookay. Here goes, my happy-crappy-TMM story. Yes, I am using the same group title as my story on quizilla, but I like Colorado, so there. English names, yayyyy! Please be nice and comment; as I am writing this on the spot, oh yes I am. No flames please; my assistant doesn't eat them. Complaints are only accepted on paper or something relatively digestible, may I recommend an orange peel? She likes those. - Thanks and I appreciate suggestions and messages. If you want to send something my way here's the place to send it to: nyaa. Any complaints, like I mentioned, are sent Cocoa's way. I love assistants like that...sigh Onward!

* * *

"Reports of alien contact have popped up all along the mountain range and continue to spread, unceasing and numerous. Two more citizens were found dead this morning and viewers are filing in one after ano-" Rochelle clicked off the TV. She sighed and rolled over on the couch with a loud cough. Her short black hair, unevenly cut and dirty, flopped over her dull green eyes. She coughed again and snarled viciously as if to tell the disease to screw off.  
"Fantastic," she groaned miserably, "Mom had better hurry up and call, otherwise it's just me and Cari." She buried her head into her pillow and sniffed. Hungry, she rolled off the couch and onto the old, gray carpet where she slowly got up with the help of a nearby coffee table. Easing her way to a fragile stability Rochelle limped across the room to her kitchen where she threw open the fridge door. Nothing looked good so she slammed the door and raided the cabinets where she found a can of bean and bacon soup. Thrusting the burner on she dumped the contents of the can into a nearby pot with some milk and placed it on the stove. Sniffing, she waited for her lunch in the foulest of moods. Rochelle Wicker was most definitely sick.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Shirogane, I received the program seconds ago. Thank you so much for your time, I'll set it up right away." Chase hung up the phone and wheeled over to his laptop where it had finished downloading a file under the name "MEW PROJ #000002". He opened the file and rearranged things instantly to accommodate his Americanized technology. "And this goes here..." he murmured, making the final change before clicking momentously. "Yes! All set!" He put a visor down across his eyes and his computer scanned the entire Rocky Mountain region states. "Got ya," he smirked as the computer found a perfect DNA match for the endangered Ocelot. "Let's get this party started, Rochelle Wicker of Denver, Colorado." There was a burst of bright light and the earth trembled as the wildcat's DNA was shot across the distance from the lab to Rochelle's house, where there was, conveniently enough, about to be an attack. In his happiness at the success, Chase lifted his arm quickly and yowled terribly, in the process knocking the mouse to his computer aside. It crashed onto the floor and a red light emitted from the screen accompanied by a traditional alarm. In horror, Chase tore off the visor, ran upstairs and swung into his car before racing across town.

* * *

There was only darkness. Nothing more. Rochelle was surrounded in a thick, choking, inky black and she couldn't breathe. She gagged until she thought she was dead for sure, when a shape a little larger than a house cat came into view. The feline like creature padded cautiously towards Rochelle, when suddenly a bird swooped down and melded with the cat. It screeched and dove headfirst into Rochelle, who felt pleasantly warm before a wave of excruciating cold swept over her small body. She screamed in agony and before her eyes the darkness swirled into her kitchen floor, where she had promptly landed. The door to her house was suddenly forced in and someone called out her name.  
"Rochelle, Rochelle Wicker! Are you all righ-" A sickening snap echoed through the empty rooms followed by a loud screech. Rochelle whipped around to see a large jelly-like mass slime its way into her ranch-style house. There was a boy in the corner of her living room, a trail of blood eking from his mouth. Rochelle dashed over to him despite the pounding headache in her head from her flu-like condition and knelt down beside him.  
"Are you okay?!" she asked frantically, before: "What the hell is going on?!" The boy had a fist clenched and looked up at Rochelle as he loosened his grip. A small, silver-colored pendant fell out. She picked it up carefully and before she knew what was going on, Rochelle heard words in her head and then on her lips: "Mew Mew Sakuranba Metamorphosis!" Rochelle's eyes faded to a dark black shade and a short black dress replaced her honey-colored pajamas. Abyss black ocelot ears replaced her human ones and a long black tail slid out of her tailbone and underneath the dress. A sudden, horrible pain burst through her body like a poison as her shoulder blades contracted harshly. Two large, black wings erupted from them and blood splattered the floor. Rochelle felt a cherry-shaped mark burn into her neck and she ignored all the pain as her focus suddenly became the alien in front of her. Again, words came to her: "Cherry Flute!" A long black shaded sword in the style of a katana with a flute for the handle appeared in her hand. The handle was endowed with several black ribbons and she raised it above her. "Ribbon...Cherry Rhythm!" She swung the blade down upon the alien and as it sliced through, the jellyfish which it had taken control of died and bled upon the floor. The walls behind the alien that once was were slashed deeply all the way through to the end of her house. Unable to ignore the pain any longer, Rochelle gave in and blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh deary me. #2. Enjoy. Review. Comment. Suggest. Tread water.

* * *

"Rochelle, I'm home!" Rochelle opened one eye and looked up. It was her older sister, Cari, who had just stepped in. Rochelle groaned. Her back felt like hell.

"Cari, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's after six, why?" Rochelle rubbed her head. The pain, the blood, the strange guy who broke into her house, and something about mews? Could it have all been a dream? She looked around. No blood, no dead alien or jellyfish, no strange guy in the corner. She must have fallen off the couch at one point, yes, that would account for the pain in her shoulder blades. She felt relieved until she flopped back down onto the couch, where she was stabbed in the back by something small. She dug it out of the cushion. It was a little silver pendant with a strange blue marking on it. It reminded her slightly of a strawberry. She quickly hid the pendant. "How are you, Roche?" Cari asked. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better," Rochelle said. It was true; it was like her sickness had melted away like her summer vacation.

"Still take it easy, okay?" Cari said. "I'm going to make dinner. What do you want?"

"Soup and grilled cheese," Rochelle said quickly. She looked at the pendant. There was filling where the walls had been hit earlier. 'So he just cleaned up and left,' Rochelle thought, slightly annoyed. 'Gee thanks for explaining everything, Mr. Stranger. What an ass.' She trotted up to her room and was grabbed from behind the second she shut the door. The someone thrust a hand over her mouth.

"Promise to be quiet and I'll unhand you," a male's voice said. "My name is Chase, and I need to tell you some things. Just, please, don't yell." Chase unhanded her and Rochelle almost considered yelling anyways.

"Good," Rochelle snapped, "What the hell happened? I nearly diced my apartment to pieces! And that giant jellyfish…? And what the hell is a Mew? And what about this pendant?" Her questions seemed endless.

"You know the alien reports hitting the news lately, and the government can't do anything about them?"

"Yeah, of course," Rochelle practically spat. "Who wouldn't?"

"Long story short, I transformed you into a superhero that can beat the aliens. It's because you're infused with the DNA of an endangered species."

"But there were two animals," Rochelle challenged flatly. "A cat and a bird."

"That must have been what happened," Chase mused, as if the universe suddenly made sense. "You see, I accidentally screwed up the transmission. Instead of just the Ocelot-the cat-the machine malfunctioned and you were also infused with a Red-Tailed Hawk. That accounts for your wings during your transformation. Unfortunately, you're not compatible with the hawk, so the DNA has to become ultimately dominant and burst through your skin."

"Is there any way you can fix that? My shoulder blades still feel like they're on fire."

"I'm afraid not. I can contact the guy who made the original program, but until then no, and I'm not even sure he has a solution."

"And just who is this brilliant guy?"

"His name is Ryou Shirogane; he lives in Japan."

"Shit, no wonder the program didn't work."

"That has nothing to do with it; the program itself is flawless!"

"So it was all your fault?" Chase was silent.

"Look," he said finally, "You have no choice but to transform and fight these aliens! The aliens take over animals like parasites and they force them to attack and kill humans! Don't you see how important this is?"

"So you're trying to save the animals and the humans at the same time?" Rochelle asked sternly, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Well bully for you; I don't save the animals I kill them. Or didn't you see the jellyfish splattered all over my living room?"

"Yes, in fact I cleaned it up for you. You'll have to train yourself to get control over your outrageous power. Understand?" Rochelle puffed out her cheeks in distaste.

"Fine. I just use this pendant thing to transform then?"

"Yes. Every time you see an alien, fight it like that."

"Wait a minute," Rochelle realized suddenly, "You're not saying I'm doing this all by myself, are you?!"

"No, of course not. How many partners would you like?"

"Um…uh…four."

"Good, I'll do that. You'll have to find your partners of course, I can locate them but you have to tell them and such. Got it?" Before waiting for a response, Chase swung himself out the window.


End file.
